Alone With You
by PinkChubbyMonkey
Summary: Ginny is a social outcast, and Draco is his usual stuck up self. Their lives are changed forever when Ginny is attacked and the police want to blame it on Draco, saying he is the vendgful ex boyfriend, even though they never date, or were friends! R
1. Chapter One

Alone With You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot.  
  
Setting: Ginny's fourth year at Hogwarts. She is 14.  
  
Shippers: Ginny and Draco, Harry and Cho, Hermione and Victor, Ron and Mary Jane (she is my own character), and Percy and Penny. Mainly it is G and D but the others are implied, if not in this chapter, in others coming soon.  
  
Plot: Ginny's life in her fourth year, and how it is changing. You decide for better or worst.  
  
******************************************  
  
This is my second fan fiction. Please read and enjoy. Please review and also if you want, tell me what you think should happen (if you do this please leave your name so I can thank you and give you some credit).  
  
******************************************  
  
Ginny sat in Charms with her partner, Colin. Yes, even if she couldn't stand him, he was the only person in her year that actually talked to her. Normally no one cared much for her, except at home where she was the baby girl and everyone loved, but at school it was another story. Ever since the students found out she had been the heir to Slytherins, they treated her different, almost as if scared of her. But Colin only talked to her since her brother was BEST friends with Harry Potter. What *had* Ginny been thinking when she was young? Harry was famous and that was why. He never saw Ginny in any other light but as his friend's kid sister, and when Ginny in her third year she came to terms with that. She looked at Colin, he was talking, shame Ginny didn't listen, and he might actually be talking about something besides Harry. She had a feeling that Colin was gay, since his worship of Harry was more like a crush.  
  
Ha!  
  
The bell finally rung. Everyone jumped up and wondered out of class. Friday and it was the last class. Two days of nothing, maybe Hogsmade of course, alone, like always. She started to follow her other classmates to the common room but decided that nothing was there waiting for her so she headed towards the library. She read lots of books, not like Hermione with schoolbooks, but normal books. She never really liked reading, but it was the only thing for her to do.  
  
  
She walked the gray stone halls alone, which was very different than most girls since they always were in, herds; yes that's it, herds. She walked into the library and it seemed that no one was there, except her and the books. She sat down at an old oak table and pulled out the book she was now starting to read, she started last night, a romance for a change, The Vampire That I Loved. Very corny, but that was the only one that was left in the Common Room books. She sat there reading for a while and she lost track of time, must have been around dinner, but she wasn't hungry, so why go eat and look like even more of a loser.  
  
  
"The Vampire That I Loved? How touching," said a cold voice from behind Ginny. She spun around in her seat to see Malfoy sitting his stupid self down next to her.  
  
  
"What do you want?!" Ginny whispered angry.  
  


  
"Is it against the law to read?"  
  


"Go to another table. Leave me alone."  
  
  
"I enjoy company while I read you little poor weasel."  
  
  
"Don't call me that you son of a bitch!"  
  


  
"My mother isn't a bitch for your information, my father is, but not my mother. You don't talk about her. Got it?" Malfoy said sounding like he was serious and yet trying to be funny.  
  
  
"You talk about mine! My family and me! Why should I do what you say? I will say whatever I please." Ginny said hotly.  
  
  
"Fine. Now can I read?"  
  
  
"Yes. I am going." Ginny got up and walked to another table and started reading again. A short time passed and then the same annoying voice came back.  
  
  
"Why are you here alone?"  
  


  
"I want to be. Why are you?"  
  
  
"I had to get away from all the stupidity, don't you want to be around your friends."  
  
  
"I don't have any and I don't really want any." Ginny said trying very hard not to sound sad about the thought of always being alone.  
  
  
"I see you in the Great Hall, you're always by yourself. If you ever want anyone to sit with you can sit with me. I am leaving now, and I suggest you do the same since curfew is in 15 minutes." Malfoy said then turned around and walked out of the library.  
  
  


Ginny picked up her book and headed towards the door and left for the dorm.  
  
  
The night went by quickly, maybe since she slept all night. She got up and realized that she was hungry, really hungry after missing dinner last night. She showered, got dressed and walked to the great Hall by herself. She sat down next to the other fourth year girls as they talked and only noticed Ginny with their normal glares.  
  
  
She started eating her grapefruit, and was all most finished when the mail came. She watched has Errol landed in front of Ron with three letters. One for Harry as normal and Ron and herself she figured. Ron got up and handed her a letter with her mom's handwriting with Ginny writing neatly across the envelope. Then an owl landed in front of her and gave her a letter and flew off. She noticed that it was a school owl and that was all. She never got mail except from mom and sometimes Penny and Percy, but not lately since they were busy with the baby, Holly, and planning the wedding. Maybe the letter wasn't for her she looked the envelope.  
  
  
Sure enough, Ginny Weasley was written on it. She had never seen the handwriting before. She opened it up and read:  
  
Ginny,  
Hi. I was wondering two things. One, would you care to sit with me for breakfast. And secondly, would you like to get some lunch at the Three Broomsticks with me this weekend? I guess to agree with what I asked just sit with me or something. Hope I see you later.  
Draco  
  
  
DRACO? Draco Malfoy?! He was asking her to go out with him. She turned around to look for him and there he was sitting there smiling at her. Ginny sat there for a moment and thought about it. Then she decides what she was going to do. She got up walked to the Slytherin table (now all of her house watching her) and stood next to Malfoy. He looked up at her and she smiled back at him. "Is this seat taken?" she asked.  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
Yay! I did it, I wrote a story. I know it isn't much but I worked hard on it. I wrote in a few hours on 1/2/2003. I was bored and yeah, it is history now. Well please review, and if you do, thanks a lot. I hope you enjoyed my story. More to come soon. Sorry for any errors, I did my best with spelling and stuff. If there are any just tell me.


	2. Chapter Two

Alone With You

Chapter 2

By: PinkChubbyMonkey (pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

Disclaimer: I am not JK, sorry.

Summary: Ginny is a loner, she catches Draco eye. I don't know really, I just write. J

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey it's almost been a whole year since I wrote this, and I haven't written a second chapter yet. I was going to wait till the 3rd of January, 04 to post, but yeah I would forget. Anywho, thanks for the 5 reviews! 

-----------------------------------------------

Thank you to:

Princess of evil: Sorry I took forever. I'm glad you liked it and Draco.

Evil Authoress: -sniffle- I'm sorry I took so long, it was going to be one shot, but I decided to add more. 

Katina Wellson: Nope, they aren't in love. Read on and found out what happened. I know the dialogue is hard to follow.  Sorry. 

Crystal Snowflakes: Took me a year but I updated.

Mary: I don't really write long chapters. But I can try to add a ton of chapters, if I get help with ideas and stuff. J

--------------------------------------

Draco sat on his bed with the green velvet drapes closed. He couldn't believe that Ginny actually sat with him at breakfast. He actually expected her to burn the note. Since she did sit with him, today was extra annoying with the whispers, and the glares from Potter and Weasel. Did he want Ginny to sit with him? Draco glared at the ceiling, and thought. After about five minutes, he decided, he didn't want her to and he was, for once, just being nice. 

"Draco, are you here?" said a voice.

Argh, Crabbe. "Yes, I am here. What do you want?!" Draco snapped.

"Well, its dinner, and I wanted to know if you were hungry."

"Well, I'm not. GO!" Draco yelled.

Draco heard the door close and he sighed. Might as well do some homework he thought. After about 20 minutes he realized that he had no idea about his Charms homework.

10 minutes later Draco found himself walking into the library. Then he saw her. She was sitting at the table like the day before, and alone, as usual. Draco hurried over to the shelves and looked at Charms books. 

"Hi Draco! Why are you here and not a dinner? Did you come to see me?" said Ginny from behind Draco.

Just great, Draco thought. "What?" Draco snapped to her while turning around.

"I was just kidding, honestly." Ginny smiled. 

"Yeah, whatever. Well, I have lots of better things to do than actually look at you." Draco said.

"I thought were friends, I thought that's why you talked to me and asked me to talk to you."

"Short term insanity. Get away from me!" Draco sneered.

"Oh, I understand. Typical. Hahahaha to me. Sorry that I was so stupid and fell along. Well I won't waste your time any longer." 

Draco stormed off out of the library. When he was about half way to the dungeons he realized he didn't have the book he wanted. Draco sighed, I just spent 5 minutes walking for nothing! 

Draco was almost to the library when he heard a scream. Draco stopped dead in his tracks. There is was again, but this time the person didn't finish it. Draco ran towards the sound. He came to a door, he tried to open it. Locked...just fucking great, he thought. 

Draco tapped the door and it clicked. He opened it and then he froze.

Crabbe was on top of a little red head who was crying, a wand was just beyond her reach, next thing Draco knew he screamed, "STUPFREY!"

------------------------------------

Well, I updated, and hopefully will update soon. Actually I will update when I get 5 more reviews (a grand total of 10). 

REVIEW PLEASE! I'll give you a cookie!


	3. Chapter Three

**Alone With You**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me not JK Rowling

+++++++++++++

A/N: Wow, I got 6 reviews, hehehehe sine the same people reviewed more than once, BUT I am updating. 

Thanks to:

T.V.Addict 

Hilary

+++++++++

Draco sat in Dumbledore's office. Just after he stunned and hexed Crabbe, Snape and Dumbledore came running in wands drawn. Snape gave Ginny his robe, while Dumbledore levitated Crabbe out of the room and told me to go to his office. Draco sat in a chair and stared at the painting on the walls. Former headmasters and mistresses, a few of them he knew (from Father of course) were related. 

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry I took so long but I needed to check a few things out.." started the headmaster.

"Yeah yeah yeah, of course you did, a girl was just raped." Draco drawled. 

"Yes, sadly. But I thank you for your bravery, and thanks to you you saved Miss Weasley's life. I found a knife in Mr. Crabbes pocket and once he woke up he confessed his plan to kill her rather...quickly."

"So how is _Miss Weasley," asked Draco._

"She is still out, and is being healed up."

"Oh. Well yeah, if that's all you have to say, I think I will go now because I have homework to..."

"Mr. Malfoy, first before you leave let me award you 100 house points, and second, please do not tell anyone about the events of tonight. Also if Miss Weasley decides to press charges I would like you to consider testifying about the events. Well, that settles it for now. Good night Draco." Dumbledore said while twirling some odd thing from his desk between his long fingers.

"Well, thank you for the points, second I won't tell, especially with that baboon of a teacher, and no I won't consider testifying. Night, Headmaster," and with that Draco left.

Draco found himself pacing around his bed. 

"Malfoy what the fucking fuck are you pacing about like a damn house elf?!" snapped Blaise from his bed. 

"Yeah, you've been acting odd lately. I should write your father. He might like to know that about you, and also you talking to the Weasley girl." Goyle laughed. "I think Crabbe thinks she's got a nice body. I don't see it, she's a bloody muggle lover. Honestly you would never think she was a pureblood. While on that subject, where is Crabbe?"

"Hospital wing." Draco said quickly.

"What happened?" asked Goyle.

"He got in a fight with Peeves and lost." Draco said and tried to add a laugh.

"Fuck Crabbe the over grown pig, I don't care about him and his whereabouts, why did the Weasley girl sit with you?" said Blaise, who was now sitting on his knees and had opened his curtains. 

"Momentary insanity," snapped Draco finally settling on his bed and removing his shoes.

Blaise just laughed and by now Goyle was sitting up and his curtains open, the idiot probably thought Blaise and me would hex each other again. "Well, Dracie-poo, do you have a little crushy poo on a Weasel?" Blaise snickered. 

"Well, you see Blaise, _darling_, she is a pureblood, which would mean could produce pureblood heirs, and since I don't fancy any of our dear girls in our year, and I would like children who could go through life not looking like a dog, so I am just going after her. I'll leave Pansy to you, _darling._" Draco drawled. 

Blaise just smiled and glared at Draco. "Your father won't like you talking like that, Draco, you know that." Blaise said.

"And your father wouldn't like the idea of you fucking a Mudblood, Blaise," snapped Draco.

"Oh Draco, at least I get some, unlike you..." Blaise started before Goyle laughed. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT ITS NOT LIKE YOU'LL GET LAID! Ha! I feel for the woman that ends up with you, and I pray your kids don't look like you!" With that insult Goyle stood up and reached for his wand as Blaise pulled his out of the side dresser next to his bed.

"ENOUGH! We shouldn't be fighting amoung our selves...think about it, once we are of age and we _join _you know that _he _wouldn't like us fighting when we could be more _productive_," Draco said softly.

"You are right. I apologize Greg, the woman who marries you will be very lucky to marry into such a good family," said Blaise and then he shut his curtains.

Goyle just out his wand down and got back into his bed and shut his curtains. Draco sighed and looked down at his socks. Draco stood up and removed his clothes and changed into his nightwear. He laid down and blew the candle out next to his bed and closed the curtains and thought about the days events before falling into a dreamless sleep.  

++++++++++++++++++++

WOW! 2 chapters in 2 days! I am impressed! J After a year I am writing. But its just because I promised to add another chapter if you review! Well, once I get 18 reviews (7 more) I shall update again! THANKS SO MUCH! Reviews just make my day! If you review I'll give you a cookie!

Review!!!!!


	4. Chapter Four

Ginny sighed, she hated waking up, which was the main reason she wasn't a morning person. She opened her eyes and realized that she was not in her dorm room; and then the events of yesterday came flooding back to her. She looked around the room, she recognized it, she had been here before, a private hospital room. Then there was something different this time, a person standing in front of the small window. It was a woman from the looks of her, but Ginny was just judging by the length of the hair, but then again she was related to Bill. The figure turned around, yep, Ginny thought, a woman.

"Well, hello. Do you know why you are in here," asked the woman. Ginny stared at her and noticed that the woman was pregnant, at least 4 months along. Ginny looked up at her and nodded. "Well, I am Detective Clearwater. I am just here to ask you a few questions about your att-"

"Rape. Just bloody call it a rape." Ginny snapped.

"Yes, well, there aren't many questions to ask because one, the attacker was caught in the...act we shall say...and confessed. All I need to know is if you are pressing charges, which will be your parents choice since you are a minor and its-" started the officer before Ginny decided to interrupt again.

"What's your first name?" asked Ginny.

"Penny."

"You dated my brother, Percy, I walked in on you two kissing in my first year."

"Yes, I know that and remember it."

"Where are my parent's?"

"On their way, they should be here in a few minutes."

"Who found me?"

"Draco Malfoy, but he isn't going to testify."

"Figures, since just a few minutes after he told me he hated me and to stay the fuck away from him his best friend attacks me..."

"Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Malfoy are friends? And just after he _broke up with you_," Penny started.

"Didn't break up with me. We weren't a couple. He just asked me out I guess and changed his mine and told me not to talk to him again and I said okay." Ginny said angrily, she saw where this was going and should couldn't believe someone would set her up just to...hurt her.

"Yes, well makes much more sense now, Mr. Malfoy, I think, is now a suspect, he might not of done the attack, but he influenced, do you understand?" asked Penny. Ginny just nodded. Before she could open her mouth to say anything else the door burst open and next thing she knew her mother was squeezing the life out of her with her _mother hugs_ and crying her eyes out. 

"OH MY BABY! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY! OH I LOVE YOU! I AM SO HAPPY YOU ARE NOT HURT!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny felt someone patting her head, and she could tell that pat anywhere, her father. His way of comforting, as she learned as a little girl. He didn't really have to be lovey with the boys, but Ginny was a whole new thing after 6 boys.

"Mum, Dad, I'm happy are you are here but I would like a moment alone please." Ginny said.

"Oh, are you sure baby, sweetie, honey-"cried Mrs. Weasley again.

"Molly, dear, if she wants to be alone let her. Come on, dear. We will be right out side, just yell if you want us back or need anything, okay Bunny?" Mr. Weasley said moving towards the door dragging along his crying wife. Penny just stood up and went out side and lat thing Ginny heard was that Penny needed to talk to her parents.

Ginny sighed...just bloody great, she thought to herself while looking at her nails through the tears in her eyes, I was raped..._again._

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

AN: No idea where the again came from, just popped into my head. Just like the story. That's how I write. I have no idea where this story is going. Happy, sad, I don't know. That's why you review and tell me what you want to happen. :o) Also, in the first chapter I have a list of the pairings...I expect that it is going to change...I don't know who or what, but I don't think I will stick with that...but that's why you stick around and review because you want something to happen and you the lovely reviewer will tell me. :o) Because you are just so kind. Well, I only have 14 reviews, but this idea popped into my insane brain so I typed it out and ta-da its posted!!! 

I don't know how Penny became the detective, but I decided to add her because...umm...it told me to...yeah...

ANYWHO THANKS TO THE 2 REVIEWERS! bon bon 04 and Princess of Evil.

Bon Lola Bon, 04 baby: I can't tell you, 1 I don't want to give the plot away, 2 I don't know, and 3 shhh...probably cuz I am a fluffy bunny and like fluffy things...

Evil one of the Princess-ness: I know it should have been her ::points to my friend who is sitting on my bed at the moment who is eating MY ICE CREAM:: but I couldn't do it to 'her' so it had to be...you know who. 

AHHHHH! I LOVE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! HEHEHEHEHE. I hope your holiday was happy whatever you may celebrate or believe in! 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND I'LL GIVE YOU A....SHOE!!!!! Hey its okay, I had subway!


	5. CHapter Five

Alone With You

Disclaimer: I'm not JK

By PinkChubbyMonkey

---------------------------------------------------------------

            Draco looked around the Great Hall. The mindless chatter was buzzing louder then usual. Mostly because Ginny had re joined the living, after a week in the hospital wing. Weasel was sitting to her right, with Mudblood next to him, and Potty to the left of Ginny. _Now is when they show the word why they are the dream team, the care, the love, and the protect_ Draco thought darkly. Draco knew they didn't even pay attention to her unless it's something big that the whole school talks about. 

            Draco sighed and looked down at his steak and mashed potatoes. Goyle sounded like he was just slurping the steak and potatoes down to his huge stomach. Pansy was unusually silent as she plastered herself to Draco's hip. Across from him Blaise was smirking. _Either I am in the Twilight Zone or they are planning something_, Draco thought as he ate his peas. "I'm going to pitch. Later." Draco said as he got up and quickly left the Hall. 

            He walked as fast as he could towards the Qudditch pitch, just wanting to be alone. Draco had never felt like this, he had no idea what the feeling was but he didn't like it. Finally Draco was almost there. "Hello Mr. Malfoy, may we have a word with you?" said a man from behind Draco. He turned around and saw a man in a muggle dark green traveling coat, and the woman who he had talked to after the attack. Draco smirked, "Sure, whatever."

"Where are you heading off to when its dusk?" asked the man.

"Why are you at Hogwarts?" Draco asked back.

"I'll be the one asking questions," snapped the man.

"Michael! For crying out loud, be nice," said the woman as she sat down on a bench. "Draco, we are here about Miss Weasley's attack, and we want to ask a few questions for you. Like on the night of the attack, you broke up with her?"

"What! I did not break up with, I wasn't even dating her, and we aren't even friends." Draco said still standing as the man and woman sat starring up at him. 

"So, you dumped your little girlfriend, you got pissed, and asked you friend Mr. Crabbe to get rid of her," Said the man.

"Are you saying I planned for Ginny to be raped and almost killed?" said Draco is a voice full of venom. 

"Sure looks that way," the man said while standing.

Draco sighed. Great, he was going to jail he thought, and I didn't do a damned thing. "I didn't do that. I was walking back to the library because I realized that I didn't even get the book I wanted, a Charms book for homework just so you know, and I heard a scream and I ran toward the scream, came to a door, it was locked, I unlocked it, and saw Crabbe on top of Ginny and I stunned him," Draco paused for a breath and continued yelling, "Snape and Dumbledore came in, and I watched them take them out of the room and the Headmaster told me to go wait in his office." Draco sighed, he was angry. "Look, I started to be nice to Ginny, because I felt bad for her since she didn't have many friends. But I know that Crabbe was kind of obsessive about her looks." He looked at the detectives. They we both sitting again. "Who the hell are you guys anyways, aren't you suppose to tell people who you are when you question them?"

"I'm Agent Michael Cogan, and this is my partner Agent Penelope Clearwater," the man said. "You told us that story before, well you told Clearwater that. But don't you find if suspcios that you won't testify?" 

"I can't. My father wouldn't hear of me testifying against the Crabbe family. You know, my father, Luscious Malfoy."

"Yes, we know Draco. Let's walk you back to the castle," said Clearwater.

"Great," Draco said, "I just wanted to be alone for a minute and this is what I got, can today get any worst?"

            The rest of the walk no one spoke, they got to the doors and turned around and Draco headed into the castle. He walked alone, and about ten minutes later he arrived in the Slytherin common room. The room was actually quite full and loud when Draco arrived, but as soon as the saw him the got quiet. Draco didn't think a thing about it, and just headed up the boys stair's and went to his dormitory to lie down. _Shit_, Draco thought to himself as he looked around. The dorm was full of people, and he knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. Blaise sat at the foot of his bed, Goyle was stretched across his own bed, Mill and Pansy were sitting on some chair, and the looks on their faces were murder. 

*****

AN: I updated. Wow. Shocked. I'm sick with nothing better to do. I have no idea where the heck this chapter idea came from. Anywho, thanks for the lovely reviews I now have 21. Thanks!

Please review they bring me joy!


End file.
